Obsession
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: Damon's missing and Stefan is worried. A vampire friend shows up looking for Damon. She explains that he may have been kidnapped by a nest of vampires from their past. How will they save Damon from these blood thirsty animals?  WHUMP/rape/violence
1. Without A Trace

**So I'll start with an explainer. :P**

**Damon found out that Katherine doesn't love him and decides he has to try to move on. He has made a mends with Caroline, Elena Stefan and Bonnie and the story picks up from there :):)**

**p.s. I made up the herb called 'alcovine' – al-coe-vine :D**

**Please read and please review**

It had been 4 months since Damon had disappeared. Neither Stefan nor any of the others had heard a single word from him. There was no sign, no clues… nothing but an empty house for Stefan to pace. Elena had called him and asked him to come to her house for dinner and informed him that Bonnie and Caroline would be there. Though he really wasn't in the mood, he gritted his teeth and said that he'd love too. Damon would resurface when he chose too, but that really didn't make it any easier.

.

Stefan knocked on the door and was greeted by Elena. She looked beautiful. 'You look stunning, as always.'

'Thanks. Come on in, dinners almost ready.'

He walked through to the dining room and took a seat at the table. 'Hello Bonnie, Caroline.' He smiled politely, trying desperately not to look miserable.

'Hey. How are you?' Bonnie asked. Concern filled her eyes as she studied Stefan's expression.

'I'm alright. Thanks for asking.'

There was a knock at the door and Elena was quick to answer it. Pulling the door open she saw a beautiful woman standing in front of her. She had long blonde hair down to her waste and big blue green eyes. She looked like she was better suited for a magazine but somehow she had found her way onto her porch. 'Hi…'

'Hello. My name is Salette Stone. I'm looking for Stefan Salvatore. I was told I might find him here…'

'Um… I'll just get him…' Elena answered still confused by this woman's arrival. She headed to the kitchen are returned to the door with Stefan by her side.

'Stefan Salvatore?' Salette asked politely.

'Yes… Have we met before?'

'No, I don't believe we have. I'm looking for Damon.'

Bonnie and Caroline peeped from around the corner while straining their ears to hear what was being said.

Stefan pulled his brows together. 'How do you know Damon?'

She ignored the question. 'Can you tell me where I can find him?'

'I haven't seen him in over 4 months now.'

'Where has he gone?' She had a clear look of frustration on her face at this point.

'I don't know. I've been looking for him but there's just no trace of him. How do you know him?'

'Were old friends.' She answered briefly.

'How old?'

She sighed. 'We were introduced 60 years ago. We became friends and saw each other from time to time for the next 30 years but 20 years ago we met once more and decided to 'roam' together for a while. We split up 3 years ago but we have kept in constant contact with each other… We call each other at least twice a week.'

'He never mentioned you…'

She smiled. 'I know.' Her smile faded slowly. 'The last time I spoke to him was around 4 months ago. He mentioned to me that he wanted to meet up again. He wanted me to come to Mystic Falls but I didn't get another call and he never picked up his phone after that…' Her expression melted into a more concerned look. 'You have no idea where he might be?'

'Not a clue. There's no sign of him. I just hope he's not…'

'Don't even say that! I don't want to hear it.' Her voice grew a lot darker and protective. 'If were true, I would have slaughtered every last person involved, slowly and painfully by now.'

'Do you have an idea?' Elena asked quickly, trying her best to turn the conversation another way.

'Is there anywhere we can talk?'

Elena looked over at Stefan who gave her a worried look.

'I mean you no harm Elena, if you grant me entry into your home; I will never enter without first asking for permission.'

Elena sighed. She seemed concerned for Damon, enough so that she could be trusted… or at least she hoped. 'Come on in.' She led them to the lounge room where Bonnie and Caroline joined the conversation.

'You are all aware?' Salette asked with a smooth, melodic voice.

'Yeah. We all know.' Elena answered.

'I'm a witch.' Bonnie added casually but at the same time she seemed completely unsure about it.

'I am very aware of that miss Bennett.' Salette answer with a smile. 'I'm positive that Damon has been being held against his will and I'm _almost_ positive I know who has been holding him.'

'Who?' Stefan asked.

'4 years ago Damon and I came across a nest of vampires.' She had a sudden look of disgust on her face. 'They _took a liking_ to Damon.' Anger crossed her face this time. 'I told them that if any of them touched him I would rip their limbs from their bodies and force them to ingest their own organs.'

'Ouch…' Caroline blurted before she realized what she had said. 'Sorry…'

Salette nodded.

'So, you think these vampires took Damon?' Stefan asked.

'Yes, I believe they have.'

'What do you mean they _took a liking _to him?' Elena asked.

'It means exactly how it sounds. When an older vampire _takes a liking_ to younger vampire it's never a good thing and if a nest of old vampires _take a liking_ to one young vampire…' She paused. 'Amplify that by one thousand.'

'What are they doing to him?'

Salette raised her eyebrow and adjusted in her seat. 'Generally when a vampire or a nest of vampire _take a liking _to another vampire…' She hesitated for a moment. 'It's for sex and torture.' She sighed at the thought of Damon being subjected to such pain. 'Some vampires, not all of them, but some, enjoy biting and drinking the blood of other vampires.'

'Oh my God.' A look of disgust crossed Elena's face. She looked over at Stefan who gave her a 'No,-I-don't-enjoy-drinking-the-blood-of-other-vampires' look.

'Almost any nests you come across are filled with vampires like this and I know for a fact that the nest that _took a liking _to Damon were those type of vampires.'

'So, their sucking his blood? Will he die?'

'No, if they continue to feed him, he'll be fine… well as fine as he can be.'

'And it hurts? You know, to have your blood sucked?'

'I'm not sure exactly what they're doing, but I'm almost certain their using the herb 'Alcovine.'

'Alcovine? I've heard of Vervain but not that…'

'Vervain is very different to Alcovine. If a vampire ingests or is injected with Vervain it'll weaken them and cause severe pain and fever. But if Alcovine is ingested or injected into a vampire it only causes them to become very weak to the point of normal human strength and ability. Also, it's very strong. Even the smallest amount is enough to weaken a vampire for an extended period of time.'

'An amount the size of your smallest toe nail, if ingested or injected is enough to keep a vampire weak for up to 2 weeks. It's very powerful.' Stefan added.

'Wow… Was Zach…'

'No, very few humans know about this herb and it would be much appreciated if no one mentioned it.'

'Yeah, because I was gonna go running to my mother…' Caroline answered sarcastically.

'We won't tell anyone.' Bonnie answered.

'Thank you.' Salette answered.

'So how do we go about finding this nest?' Elena asked.

'Whoa, you guys are not going anywhere near this. Salette and I will take care of it.'

'I think they could help…' Salette answered.

'Yeah and it was yours and Elena's idea that we all give Damon another chance. So we have the right to help save him. And besides, if we help, he'll owe us.' Caroline smiled.

'How could they help? They could get hurt.' Stefan insisted.

'Bonnie's a witch, I could teach her a few protection spells and…' Salette paused for a moment. 'Here…' She pulled 3 small stones from her pocket. 'These are protection stones. They were blessed by a great witch I once knew. As long as you have these on you at all times, nothing can hurt you.' They each took one. 'Bonnie, would you like to learn a few spells?'

She took a deep breath in. 'Sounds good.'

**Thanks for reading :):) I was thinking the next chapter would be Damon's point of view? Yes? No? Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Unprotected, Unaware

**Just a message. No, this story will not have any Damon/Stefan slash, but it might some sexual scenes between Stefan/Elena, Salette/Damon and Damon will be exposed to sexual assault and a lot of physical and emotional torture.**

**.**

**4 months earlier…**

Damon sat alone on a park bench thinking to himself as the moon lit up the sky with the help of a thousand stars. It had been months since he had found out that Katharine was free and that she never really loved him… or cared about him at all. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach. How could he have been such a fool? So many years were wasted trying to find her and bring her home. But his brother had forgiven him and Elena wanted him to be part of her life, so it wasn't all bad. And after all, just because he was friends with his brother again, didn't mean he couldn't be just as much a pain in the ass as he always was. He smiled to himself. He'd see Salette soon as well. She wanted to see him again and he knew she could help him get back on his feet.

A deep sigh escaped his throat as he rose to his feet. It was late and he was actually quite tired. The park lights lit up the pathway towards the main road. Alarm bells rang in his head as he heard the sound of a gun being fired and a sudden burst of pain shot into his back. He fell to his knees before he could realize what was happening. Another deafening gunshot and pain surged through his leg. He groaned in pain as he tried to straighten himself up. Another two shots and he was on his stomach unable to move.

'Lay still… It'll hurt less.' A voice called from a distance.

Damon begged his body to find the strength to get up and fight but the number of wooden bullets in his body made it hard to even move. Suddenly he felt someone straddling him from behind. 'Get off me!'

'Shut up Damon…' It was a female voice, but he didn't recognize it.

He moaned in pain as he felt her digging her finger into his open wound.

'Come on, stop toying with him and get him to the car.' Another voice purred.

'What do you want?' Damon hissed.

'What do we want?' the second voice asked. 'We've taken a liking to you Damon Salvatore and this time, you don't have you little friend to save you.'

A rush of fear and adrenaline pumped through his body as he remembered the nest of vampires from 4 years ago and he began to struggle against the woman on his back. She stuck her finger deeper into the wound causing him to surrender for a moment.

'Help me out here! The others will be pissed if he gets away.' The girl hissed.

The second female chuckled as she ripped Damon up by his hair, forcing the girl off his back. 'Shoot him again.'

Another 3 loud gunshot went off and Damon was crying out in pain. 'What the fuck?' He struggled under the strong arms of the second vampire as she dug a syringe into the soft flesh beneath his elbow. He imminently began to feel weak and dragging him along became a simple task for the vampire. She threw him into the backseat of a black car and they sped down the street.

Damon's fear began to start eating away at him. He wasn't very familiar with the term _taking a liking too _but from what Salette had told him, it was not a situation he wanted to be in. He tried to remember exactly what she had said. _Blood, violence, torture, sex… _none of those things sounded appetizing to him at all. 'What are you doing?' He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as the first girl began picking bullets from his body.

'Were going to take you back to the house.'

'What do you want from me?'

'We took a liking to you, so therefore you belong to us.'

'I don't _belong _to anyone.'

'I'm afraid you do now.' She yanked out the last bullet, enjoying the moan of pain Damon was clearly trying to control.

.

.

After a long drive they finally reached a old rundown house in the middle of the woods. The second vampire girl grabbed Damon by the hair and dragged him towards the house while the second vampire followed. Damon looked around, trying to assess his situation and it looked bleak the moment he saw the faces of the _other eight _people in the house. Escape was looking more and more out of reach.

He looked around for a moment. In the top right corner sat an old mattress with a door to its left and right while directly across from it sat a long red couch and a few bean bags. Two doors were located on the left side of the house.

'You got him!' One of the male vampires smiled widely at the sight before him.

'He's packed full of Alcovine. He won't be difficult to control.' The second female vampire answered.

'Fantastic…' Another of the vampires answered, clasping his hands together in triumph. 'Lay him on the mattress.'

Damon realized all the windows were blocked out with black paint while the girl dragged him to the top right hand corner of the room. 'You fucking bitch!' he hissed as her threw him to the ground.

She leaned in closer to her victim. 'Watch your mouth sweety, we own you now.'

'Nobody owns me…'

She chuckled. 'We do… as of today.' She straightened up and began to point to each of the people in the room. 'Damon, meet your new _owners…' _She chuckled at those words knowing full well how angry it made her new pet. 'This is Jasmine, She's new, but I'm sure you'll grow to love her. Dannie, she has a bit of a temper so watch her. Flick, she's the sweety, so she'll be the one looking after your living needs. Yasmin, you met her at the park. She has a lot of… Cravings, so be sure to meet her needs. Here are the boys. Luke, He's got a violent side so forgive me if he ruffs you up a bit. Pauli, another macho man but don't worry, they won't damage you up too bad. Markus is a lot like Flick, he'll be your shoulder to cry on if you need him. Carlyle, now we all know Carlyle loves to bite and scratch, don't we?' She giggled. 'And last but certainly not least Ricky. He might just be your worst nightmare.'

'And let's not forget you Kala…' Yasmin added. 'She's a bit kinky…'

'We all know she likes to use the toys don't we?' Carlyle smiled.

Kala smiled back then signaled for Luke and Pauli to take control of Damon's clothes.

'Get the hell away from me!' He struggled to get to his feet but was stopped by a quick, strong hand, knocking him to the ground and forcing his jacket off. 'Don't…' Quick hands busted the buttons on his shirt and removed the material from his upper half. Pauli pushed at Damon's chest while Luke removed his shoes, socks and jeans, leaving him only with his black boxer briefs. 'Stop…' Damon puffed at the amount of energy he was using in an attempt to free himself though he hardly budged from their tight grips.

'Leave them on… I do like a bit of mystery.' Kala smiled.

'Were gonna take turns on him right? Were all gonna get a go?' Dannie growled.

'Of course! But as I caught him, I get to go first!'

'What about me?' Yasmin hissed.

'I want to teach Jasmine…'

'Shots next!' Ricky smiled.

'No way, you'll break him before I even get a chance to taste him!' Dannie hissed.

'I'm going after Kala and Jasmine!' Yasmin growled.

'I called shots, you'll have to go after me.'

'Whatever.' Yasmin growled as she walked over and sat on the couch.

Dannie rolled her eyes and walked from the room and into one of the left side doors. The rest of the vampires spread out. Some sat on the couch while others sat on the bean bags.

Kala was quick to slam Damon's wrists to the ground at his sudden movements. 'Jasmine, come here.'

The young vampire followed the order and knelt down beside Damon.

'You decide what you want to do.' She looked over at her. 'What do you want to do to him?'

'I wanna bite him…'

'Do it, anywhere you want… drink from him.'

Jasmine crawled on top of the helpless vampire, making sure to touch his skin to hers as much as possible. 'Anywhere?'

'Anywhere…' Kala looked down at Damon's blue eyes. 'Since you have alcovine running through your system, this might hurt a bit.' She smiled.

'The alcovine won't go into me?'

'No, it doesn't work that way. It has to be pure before it hits your system to take effect.'

Jasmine smiled at Damon who was staring at her with anger in his eyes. 'You look good enough to eat…' With that she bit into the tender flesh of Damon's neck. He released a moan of agony at the sudden violent act. She then began to suck up his blood which only caused him more pain. He groaned slightly, attempting to control his emotions.

Jasmine pulled herself off him. 'That was amazing!'

'I would imagine, he's digging his nails into my wrists.' Kala answered with a smile.

Damon lay silent on his back. He hadn't felt that kind of pain in a long time and he knew it wasn't going to stop there.


	3. Something To Believe In

**RIGHTIO, this chapter is really dark, so be prepared, I did say there would be rape in this story, so be warned. :):)**

Damon lay paralyzed on his mattress while three of the vampires nest fed on him at once. Kala sucked on his neck, Carlyle on his wrist and Yasmin on the inside of his very upper thigh. Just the feeling of the blood being drained from his body so slowly through each of his arteries was excruciating enough but it didn't stop there. The bites themselves were ten times more agonizing as anything he had ever felt in his life but he couldn't scream anymore, his voice box was worn out so instead he let out low moans and whimpers, though his captors didn't care for his suffering. In fact, they enjoyed it, embraced it.

'Stop...' It had been 4 months since he had first arrived at the nest and 4 months of unbearable torment.

'Why would we do that?' Kala asked before blowing cool air over his open artery.

'How long are you going to keep me here?' His voice was weak and desperate but at this rate he was willing to let it slide.

'As long as we want.' She replied.

'I don't want to let him go!' Jasmine called from the other side of the house. 'I like him.'

'Me ether, I rather like him too. I think he's my favorite out of all the vampires we've taken.' Pauli added.

'Why is that?' Markus asked curiously.

'He has attitude and that neckline…simply orgasmic.' He answered with a one sided smile.

'I will agree completely with you on that one.'

'You hear that Damon?' Kala whispered. 'You're not going anywhere, at least not for a few more years. '

Damon's body pulsed with fear but movement was impossible.

'Keep scaring him, his blood runs faster!' Carlyle insisted.

Kala smiled. 'You know, I've actually grown a bit attached to you as well, and that's no lie. It's been a long time since I've felt attached to another vampire… You could be staying a lot longer than we all think…'

Damon closed his eyes and tried hard to relax but truth was, he believed every word they were saying. He could be in this room for years…decades… he didn't want to believe that they could keep him centuries, that was too much for his brain to handle. A sudden burst of pain surged through him as Yasmin bit down harder. He couldn't help but let out an agonizing cry.

'Ah, I love it when he makes those noises.' Yasmin growled.

'Hurry the fuck up you three! It's my turn!' Ricky hissed.

'I'm done.' Kala answered. She got to her feet and wiped her mouth. 'Hurry up you guys.'

'Me too.' Yasmin did the same.

Carlyle got to his feet and stretched out. 'I think I'll take a nap.'

Before they could even walk a meter away Ricky was on top of Damon, squeezing the back of his thighs to the point Damon felt pain. 'Are you ready Dameo?' Ricky pulled the boxer briefs from Damon's hips and forced his knees up.

'Don't touch me!' Damon hissed.

'You're not gonna remember your own name after this.' Ricky smiled darkly then pushed his way into Damon's body.

A loud cry of pain escaped his worn out voice box along with enough adrenaline for him to attempt to pull his way out of Ricky's clutches.

'Hold still!' He took a handful of Damon's hair and pulled him back into place.

Damon struggled against the forceful acts but failed to gain any advantage over the much stronger vampire. Begging was no good, he'd tried that in earlier attempts and failed horribly. Ricky shoved himself deeper into the defenseless vampire causing agony filled screams to escape his throat. He moved quickly and forcefully making every move as painful as the last until finally, the longest 15 minutes of his life were over.

Ricky pulled himself up and zipped up his pants. 'Next time will be better…'

Damon closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

'Flick! Get in here and clean this sorry excuse for a vampire up.'

Soon the red headed vampire made her way out from one of the mysterious doors and knelt down next to Damon. 'Hey sweety, are you hungry?'

Damon could only barely nod.

'Here…' She pulled a blood pack from a small bag and unscrewed the lid. 'Drink…' She put the nuzzle between his lips and allowed him to suck down the human blood quickly. When he was finished he placed his head down and closed his eyes.

'Let me clean up those wounds now.' She pulled a towel from the bag and dabbed at the wound on his neck.

'How long have…have I been here?' Damon asked between shallow breaths.

'It's been about 4 months now.'

'4 months… It seems longer than that.'

'Sorry, only about 4 months.'

'After all this time… every night they finish with me, you're always here to clean me up… why do you bother? Why do _they _bother?'

'They want to keep you alive, I want to keep you alive.'

'I'm not gonna say that I want to die, because I don't.' He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before looking Flick in the eye. 'But I don't think I can take this for another 4 months let alone the decades their planning…'

'You're very, very strong, I can tell from the way you reacted to us 4 years ago. It's the same reaction I saw the first day we brought you here. Hold on to your attitude and you'll be fine.'

'And why are you so nice to me? Everyone else here can't wait to hear me scream my lungs out…'

She chuckled. 'I'm not really the kind of vamp who enjoys the suffering part, if I had my way I'd make it completely painless for you. That's why I take the time out every night to clean you up and feed you. It makes you feel better for a moment doesn't' it?'

'Yeah… I guess so.'

'Well, then my work is done.'

'If you don't enjoy the suffering part, why are you doing this?'

She sighed. 'Get some rest.'

'Help me… please…'

Flick then showed the first sign of sadness she had ever in the past. 'I wish I could but, until they decide their through with you, you're not going anywhere.'

Damon felt sick from those words. It's like his life was crumbling down around him.

'Or…' Flick half smiled. 'Someone might just rescue you… you never know. Keep that hope and you'll stay sane.'

Damon thought of Stefan, knowing him he might believe that he had just run off in a huff but there was Salette, she would realize he wasn't calling and she would know something was wrong. Eventually she would contact Stefan and they would come looking… He smiled lightly to himself. There really was hope…

**Do you want me to get darker, scarier or more graphic than that or is that dark enough? Do you want more or less scenes like this? Tell me what you think :):)**


	4. Don't I count?

PLEASE READ  
>So, I just wanted to explain the reason for why this story took so incredibly long to be updated.<p>

I start stories and continue them based on the response I get, so if I don't get many reviews I tend to forget all about them and start on others thinking that people aren't reading it. Well, I wasn't getting notified that I had any reviews or anyone was following the story so I stopped.

Realizing tonight, that fanfiction had just stopped emailing me when I got reviews/alerts/etc. I had no idea people were enjoying this so much so, here a chapter I hope is worth that massive wait you all had to endure. I hope I made it long enough.

**I am SORRY! Keep reviewing and letting me know If you still like it and want more.**

It had been 2 weeks since Stefan or any of the others had seen Salette. She had disappeared only an hour or so after she had arrived looking for Damon. Stefan was certain she was looking hard for Damon but he did feel useless and had felt that way since the very moment she left. Though she was also worried and feeling just as useless, Elena tried to help ease his stress and it was hardly working at all.

Stefan sat on Elena's bed while she closed the bedroom door. 'It's been two weeks. Where could she be?' Stefan asked in frustration.

'I'm guessing she's looking for Damon. When she finds him, and she will, she'll contact us and we'll take it from there.'

'I know but I just feel helpless. I want to help find him. He's my brother and I know we've had our differences but he's saved my life once before and I want to help save his.'

'She'll come back. She taught Bonnie those spells and Bonnie's been working really hard to perfect them. When she comes back we'll all be ready for what we have to do.'

'And what's that?'

'Fight! We'll fight our asses off until we get Damon out of where ever the hell he is.'

Stefan half smiled. 'I love that about you.'

Elena blushed slightly. 'What?'

'Your passion. You set your mind to something and you won't back down. I love it.' He stood up and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. 'I love you.' He kissed her lightly.

'I love you too.' She smiled.

.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and they broke eye contact. 'Come in.' Elena called.

The door opened and Jeremy took a small step inside. 'Hey, sorry…'

'It's alright, what's up?'

'Um, Bonnie's here, Should I send her up?'

'Of course, thanks.'

'No problem.' He walked from the room and Bonnie soon emerged.

'Hey, what up?' Elena asked as her best friend stepped into the room.

'Hey, not much. Hi Stefan.'

'Hello Bonnie.' He answered.

'I actually came here to tell you I'm really progressing with these spells.' She smiled. 'I've been really practicing and I think I got the hang of almost all of them.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it. See Stefan, things are going to work out.'

'Have you heard from that Salette lately?' Bonnie asked sheepishly.

Stefan pressed his lips together.

'No, we haven't.' Elena answered.

'Damn, it would be good to get some feedback, maybe some tips.' She sighed. 'I hope she finds Damon soon, every day that passes is another day that he suffers…' She bit her tongue. 'Sorry Stefan.'

He sighed also. 'It's okay. I know very well what's happening to him and I also know there's not a damn thing I can do about it.'

Elena lowered her eyes. 'All we can do is wait and hope she finds him soon.'

TVD

TVD

Damon kept his eyes to the ceiling. He wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed since he first arrived here, but he was sure it was weighing him down. He was alone at this point, finally able to rest his body. Though it was covered in fresh bite marks, cuts, bruises and dry blood. He sighed, knowing he would only have a minute to himself until someone came back, but the worst part was that he couldn't move from his back. The Alcovine in his system tingled through his veins to the point where he couldn't block it out. The irritation it caused was far worse. He wriggled his torso slightly, attempting to get into a more comfortable position. His body felt so weak from all the blood loss that he could barely move his fingers, let alone his arms. He stretched out his jaw and yawned.

'I'm hungry' A male voice called from the other room.

Damon's muscles tensed at the voice. He closed his eyes tight and hoped he would disappear but there was no such luck. Footsteps headed towards him and when he opened his eyes Luke stood above him.

'Well, look at you.' He smiled. Do you mind if I have a bite?' His voice was sarcastic of course. I would do what he liked, no matter what Damon answered with.

He crouched down next to his victim and bit into the already sore flesh of his arm. Damon moaned a bit, letting his fingers crawl into a weak fist. His eyes rolled back into his head, the familiar pain returning to his body.

'You're running a bit dry.' Luke frowned. Well, if I can't drink you, I can still torture you.' His frown quickly turned into a smile. Grabbing hold of his biceps, Luke forced Damon into a sitting position. The sudden jolt gave Damon a head spin to the point where he thought he might throw up.

'Tell me you want me to fuck you.' Luke smiled. He was pressing his nails into his flesh.

Damon frowned. He wouldn't say that. He didn't care how bad it hurt. 'Fuck you.' He finally hissed.

Luke was quick to assert his authority by punching Damon in the jaw. 'Do what you're told.' He growled.

'Or what?'

'Or, I'll make you wish you had.'

Damon chuckled. He already wished he had never met these people. There wasn't much more he could do.

'Don't laugh at me!' He punched Damon again, knocking his head to the side. He then let him fall heavily to the floor. He followed that with another jab to his ribs. Damon coughed hard after that blow. It was hard enough to breath before being punched.

Luke got to his feet, kicking Damon in the thighs. Every part of him hurt. With the blood loss he had experienced, all his sensations were magnified. Every touch or even a small breeze caused him pain. So being beaten was agonizing.

'You need to learn to do what you're told.' Luke's voice was softer now. He smiled as he crouched back down. Damon was lying on his side, panting. He winced and whimpered at the feather touches that Luke torturing him with.

Luke ran the tip of his index finger down Damon's spine, downing full well that any bit of contact caused him severe pain. This torture went on for what seemed like hours for Damon before Flick entered the room.

'Leave him alone, I have to feed him.' She spoke roughly.

The smile didn't leave Luke's face. 'Fine.' He stood and pushed Damon with his foot so that he was lying on his back. 'We'll play later.' He walked out of the room, leaving Flick to her duties.

She made her way towards him, kneeling by his side. Damon didn't even bother trying to talk. His throat was too dry. He felt like he was dying, though he knew that wasn't possible.

'Here.' She held out the blood bag for him to drink, but he couldn't lift his head high enough. She placed the nozzle into his mouth aided him by squeezing the thick liquid into his mouth for him. The moment the blood hit his tongue, Damon felt slightly better. It slid down his throat easily.

When he finished he looked over at the redhead. 'Thank you…' His voice was rough and laboured.

'That's alright.' She answered while she eased the wounds on his body with cool water. This was the only bit of relaxation he could enjoy. He knew that as long as she washing his wounds, he was safe enough to even have s short sleep. She even seemed to drag out the procedure longer than it needed, just so he could sleep enough to recharge.

He opened his eyes and she was still cleaning his arms. 'How long did I sleep for?'

'About half an hour.' She smiled at him.

He closed his eyes, felt more like 5 minutes. He did feel a bit better though, and even the water lingered on his skin, the breeze didn't hurt. He looked at her for a moment. 'You never told me why you do this…'

She stayed silent for a moment, as if she was thinking about what to say. 'I do it because I have too.' She answered evenly.

'Why do you have too?'

'I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and one of them was my sister.' She looked up at Damon who was staring at her. 'Kala is my sister and I turned her into the monster she is today.' Her eyes narrowed. 'When I was turned, Karla begged me to turn her. She wanted to be like me. I caved in and I did it. Ever since she has been cruel and ruthless. Since I could never bring myself to actually stake her, I made it my mission to stay with her and make sure she didn't do anything stupid.'

'Like kidnap someone and torture them?' Damon's voice was s, but it was weak enough for Flick to ignore it.

'As long as I'm here, you'll always he fed, you'll always be clean and I'll always know she's not bringing humans home to eat.' She looked at her knees. The same look of sorrow etched on her face as the first time he had asked. 'I know it sounds wrong, but I always thought as long as she wasn't hurting humans, I could tolerate it.' She looked down at Damon who was covered in bruises and bites. He was clearly in pain, unable to move or hardly talk. 'I mean, torturing a human is worse than torturing a vampire…' She paused, doubt in her voice.' 'Cause vampires don't count…'

Damon could tell she was doubting her own logic and actually listening to her own words as she said them. 'Doesn't my pain count?' He asked softly, sadness in his eyes.

Flick stared at him, her eyes fluttering. 'I… don't know.' She got up from her knees and walked from the room. Before she closed the door, she took another look at the helpless vampire on the floor. Did his pain count?

TVD

TVD

Stefan let his eyes close finally, after not being able to sleep for weeks when Elena shoved him. He opened his eyes quickly. 'What?' He frowned, clearly tired.

'Salette is here!' A smile plastered on her face.

Stefan jumped up at those words. 'Where?'

She's in the lounge room. The both walked downstairs to Elena's living room where Salette sat patiently with her legs crossed. 'Stefan.' Her voice was solid, her face was like stone.

'Did you find him?' Stefan asked.

'Yes. It took some time, but I found where they're keeping him. Where's Bonnie?'

'She's on her way.' Elena insisted. 'So is Caroline.'

Salette nodded.

.

When Bonnie and Caroline arrived they all sat in the living room.

'We have a lot to talk about.' Salette addressed. 'And, I have a plan.'


	5. Choices

**After reading, please read the note at the end. Thanks :):)**

Salette looked over at the 4 people staring back at her. She could tell they were all eager to help her and that was a good thing. She needed all the help she could get. Though she was very old, experienced in fighting rival vampires and confident that she was strong enough to get Damon out of the situation he was in, she liked to cover all her bases. If she had a group of people who were willing to help and take the pressure off a bit, she wouldn't deny them.

'What's the plan?' Bonnie asked softly.

'Have you learnt the spells I taught you?' Salette asked carefully.

'Yeah, I think I have them all worked out.'

'Good. We'll need them.'

'What spells were they?' Caroline asked curiously.

'I taught her two spells. One of them was a protection spell. If done correctly, it should cover you all in a protection cloak that will keep you safe. The second one was a sound spell. Once she has cloaked you in the protection spell, she will use you this one. If you do it right, the energy you collect will be enough for you to blow out the windows of the place he's in. The vampires don't have protection rings, so they can't go out in the sun. Bu don't do that spell until I make sure Damon still has his ring on. Ill signal when it's safe Okay?'

Bonnie nodded.

'Good. Once their all scattering for darkness, I'll grab Damon. Caroline, I want you to stay in the car. I know that sounds boring, but you won't be safe in that house and with you in the car, you can keep the motor running. When I come out, I'm going to put Damon in the car and Have Elena and Bonnie come out not long after me. When they are all in the car I want you to floor it. Got that?'

Caroline nodded.

'Great. Elena, I want you to take this.' Salette pulled a bottle of vervain from her bag. 'It's been liquefied. I want you to cover as many of the vampires as you can in it. It won't stop them for lng, but as long as I get Damon into the sunlight, they can't touch him. Can you do that for me?'

Elena took the bottle from her hands. 'I can do that.'

'Good. Stefan, last but not least. We need to send a message to them.'

'What do you want me to do?' He asked sternly.

'I told them all years ago if they touched Damon they would regret it. I want to make good on that promise. While I'm taking Damon outside, I want you to stake as many of them as you can. There are about ten of them. Take out as many as you can.'

'It would be my pleasure.'

'I'll come back in and help you finish the job.' Salette piled about 12 stakes on the table in front of her then looked at the others. 'We leave at sunrise.'

TVD

TVD

Damon opened his eyes to see the ceiling staring back. He closed them quickly, not wanting to remember where he was. His body was officially numb. He couldn't feel blood pumping and as long as he wasn't moving, he couldn't feel pain anymore. A light buzzing feathered over his skin, a little like pins and needles, only it felt very faint.

The sound of a door opening and closing mad his chest heavy. 'Just me.' Flicks voice sounded from the other side of the room. He heard her sitting down on one of the bean bags and relief set in. He had a few moments to lay still. He let his eyes roll towards her. He couldn't see much, as he didn't want to lift his head, but he did see that she was staring at him. 'It's almost dark, they'll al be back soon.'

That thought gave him chills. 'Great.' His voice was almost hollow.

Just as his words escaped his throat the front door opened. Karla walked inside. 'I'm exhausted.'

'Why?' Flick asked in a flat tone. She didn't really sound interested, more obligated to ask.

'You don't care, but I don't care that you don't care.' She smiled. 'I need to take my anger out on something.' She looked over at Damon who was lying with his eyes closed. 'You'll do.' She grinned as she walked towards him. She knelt down and dug her finger into one of the bite marks on his chest.

Damon groaned in pain. It was the first pain he'd felt that day. He'd done such a good job at staying perfectly still. She twisted her finger around causing the wound to open up and burn just a bit more. He yelped helplessly as she grabbed his hips in her hands and bit into the flesh on the inside of his thigh. That part of him was probably the most painful to be touched, he thought. The flesh had been bitten into so many times it felt raw and sensitive.

'Let me take these off.' She asked between bites. Pulling his boxer briefs down, she bit back into the now completely naked body, this time, just on his hip bone.

He gasped at the amount of pain that bite caused. H hadn't been bitten on the hip before and he never thought it would hurt that much. He cried out when she put her fingers into the wounds on his thighs while she bit him. The worst part about the whole situation was that he wasn't tied up. He simply couldn't move. His entire body was paralysed with pain. If he could only find the energy to push her off him, he would be free of her torment.

The pain worsened when she let her other hand push down on his leg, holding the muscle tightly in her hand. 'Please stop…' His voice was weak but he hoped she'd listen, just this once. 'It's hurting too much.' His eyes wandered over to Flick, who was watching Karla torture him. 'Please…' His voice was desperate now. He wasn't begging Karla, he was begging Flick to stop her.

She stared back at him. She had been questioning what the logic she had made up so long ago for some time now and watching Damon squirm in pain was enough to make her question it even more. Did his pain out? He wasn't human, but he still has emotions and he could still feel everything that was happening to him. Did the fact that he was a vampire lessen his rights to being treated fairly? Her eyes narrowed but shot back up again when she heard Damon cry out in agony. His cry was loud and it lingered. Before Karla had arrived he was quiet, he was peaceful and he was doing no harm. But from the moment she stepped in the door his desperate moans hadn't stopped. She and the others had caused this man more pain in 5 months than he had probably felt in a century.

She let her eyes narrow again. And yes… he pain did count. At least it counted to her. She frowned. All this time she had followed her sister around in an effort to stop her from hurting people. And maybe she wasn't hurting human beings, but she was still hurting people and that meant that Flick had failed. She stood up carefully. 'That's enough Karla.' She snapped.

Karla's eyes met Flick's. 'Excuse me?'

'He's exhausted and he needs to be fed.' Flick hadn't actually thought this move through, but anything was better than to hear Damon's gut-wrenching screams.

'I'm not finished.'

'Yes you are. Come back later when you're not taking out the nights anger on him.'

'Who made you the boss?'

'You did when you put me in charge of keeping him alive.'

Karla looked down at Damon who was panting shallow breaths. 'Whatever.' She stood up, kicking Damon in the side before she stormed out of the room.

Flick retrieved a blood bag from the other room and slowly knelt down next to Damon. 'Drink it.' She put the nozzle against his lips and squeezed the blood into his mouth.

He drank it slowly, making sure that his entire mouth was covered the liquid. It helped to ease the dryness in his mouth and throat. 'Thank you.' He asked quietly after finishing the bag.

'You're welcome.' Flicks voice was low and dark.

'You already fed me today. Why did you make her stop?' His voice was almost a whisper.

'I got tired of watching.' She answered. 'I thought about what you said.' She paused. 'And I think it does. I think your pain does count and I was just too foolish to see.'

Damon's heart started beating quicker. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. 'Will you help me?'

'I think I will.' Her voice was soft, possibly to stop Karla from hearing her. 'I'm sorry Damon. All I wanted to do was keep her from hurting anyone… She's beyond saving and that's the truth.' Her eyes narrowed. 'I'll help you Damon, because I need to make it up to you. You shouldn't be here.'

**So guys I have a few questions! I've been thinking of a few plots to put in here. Should Flick die when Salette comes to same Damon? Should there be a little love story between Damon and Salette? What do you all think so far?**

**Review so I know you're all still reading and tell me what you guys wanna see. :):)**


	6. The Last Straw

**So, I tried to put in a little bit more Damon Whump before he gets rescued, for the people who asked and I also got a lot of helpful reviews and PMs about other plotlines I could include.**

**:):)**

**Oh and autocorrect kept changing Kala's name to Karla in the last chapter, sorry about that. :/**

Flick looked at her boyfriend with desperate eyes. Markus would follow her anywhere she wanted. He was devoted to her and always had been. Darkness fell over the small shack in the woods and everyone had been returning from their hiding places that day. He stared into her eyes. She was serious about what she wanted. She wanted to set Damon free.

'Why now?' He asked in a smooth tone.

'I've realised that everything we've been doing here is wrong. No matter how hard I try to deny it, I know there is no excuse.'

'I'm only here because of you Flick. I'll do anything you want me to do.' His dark hair hung over his eyes. He stood tall and kept his brown eyes on hers. 'Tell me what you want.'

'I want to get him out of here.'

'Then what?' He asked carefully. 'Kala has a dark side and I don't think you'll ever be able to tame that. She won't stop with him.'

'I know…' Flick sighed. 'I just know that I have to try. I keep thinking to myself, what if someone was doing this to you…' Her voice lowered. 'Someone out there misses him and I don't blame them. If someone took you away from me.' She paused, letting her eyes meet his. ' I'd kill them.'

Markus pulled Flick in close, holding her in his massive arms. He was at least a foot taller than her and built of mainly muscle and he would never let a second of harm come to her. He knew that she was serious, that she had, had it with Kala and her evil. This would be the final straw. 'How do you want to do it?'

'I wanna try and talk to her. If she refuses…' Flick knew what she had to do, but she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to do it. She buried her face into Markus' chest.

.

Damon's eyes opened when he felt Flick touch his arm. He looked at her through half shut eyes.

'I've talked to Markus, he wants to help you too.' Flick whispered.

Damon felt a little confused, but he had gathered that they were a couple a while ago. The way he looked at her and the way he held her close. He had never showed him any aggression like the others did, he just sort of hung around and Flick must have been the reason why. He finally nodded at her, welcoming any sort of help he could get.

'I'm going to talk to Kala when the others are out, if she doesn't want to give you up Markus will take you somewhere safe. I'll decide what I want to do with her and I'll meet Markus. We'll take you home I promise.'

Damon nodded at her again, before looking over at Markus who was looking at him. He gave him a quick nod in approval and Flick stood up. 'Ricky is going out with Yasmin tomorrow night. Dannie and Luke won't be back until the night after that and Jasmine and Carlyle will be going with Yasmin and Ricky. It's Pauli that we need to get rid of now.'

'I can send him out, he won't suspect that I'm trying to get rid of him as long as I'm subtle about it.' Markus added.

'Good, then that's settled. Tomorrow night, we'll get you out. You'll see your friends soon enough.'

Damon smiled a bit. Finally he had something concrete to hang onto. He knew Salette was looking for him, but at least now he knew that he would see her again for sure. Flick and Markus left through the front door as Kala walked in from the side. His heart froze for a second, why did they have to leave?

'Remember when Flick ruined our time together? I'd like to finish what I started.' She smiled, making her way towards him.

This would hopefully be the last beating he received from her, but he knew it wouldn't be the easiest. She rested one of her palms on his chest, pushing down hard enough for him to gasp for breath and placed her other hand in his hair, ripping his head to the side. She bit hard into the flesh under his ear, making another painful mark.

Damon gasped for relief, begging his body to hold out just for one more night. If he could make it through this pain, he would see Stefan again. He would see Elena and Salette again and that was the only thing on his mind. All the time he wasted with phone calls when he should have asked her to see him years ago. He should have let go of Katherine the day he believed she was locked in that tomb. He had wasted the years he had with Salette pining after a woman who never loved him. When he got back to her, he would not make that mistake again.

The burning that seared through his veins brought him back to reality. His hands bunched into fists and his toes curled into his feet. This pain would be over soon… He hoped.

TVD

TVD

Salette looked over at the sun, it sat behind low clouds in the sky, but burned bright enough to tear the skin from any vampires bones. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door, followed closely by four eager to help accomplices. She turned and gave them a nod. Everything was in place. It was early morning, the sun was shining and this was the day she would see her friend again, killing any vampire to get in her way.

She shook her head at herself. Why did it take her so long to do something? She knew something was wrong the first time his phone rang out but she refused to believe the worst. Four months was too long and now, it had been much longer. He had suffered while she had sat around waiting for a call. But her disappointment in herself had clouded her thoughts for long enough, this was the time to fix things. She would lay down the revenge she knew Damon had been yearning for all this time.

They piled into the car and she slammed the door behind her. Vampire blood would be shed this day.

**Please don't forget to review, I think I need some encouragement to continue!**

**I really hope that everyone likes the little twists I've put in about Flick and Markus and also the little collision that is about to happen at the shack since the 'break out' is scheduled that night but Salette beat them to the punch. :):)**

**Let me know what you think please!**


	7. And so it comes to this

**Hey guys, sorry the update took so long, I'm trying to fit in all my ideas ands cram in a few of your ideas too :D I hope you guys like this chapter and how the story plays out.**

Flick watches at the group around her made plans for the night. She knew what she had to do and it was weighing on her mind. The morning passed and the afternoon was half gone. Just a few more hours and night would fall and the plan would be set in motion. Tonight was the night. She stared down at Damon who was lying on his back, eyes closed. Yasmin has finished with him not long ago and for now, he could rest.

Suddenly the door is knocked down, letting in the light and causing half the vampires to jump back. Salette and Bonnie stood in the door way, Bonnie chanted something under her breath as Salette walked in, staring at the vampires that glared back at her, she peered down at an almost unconscious Damon, he was still wearing his ring. She looked back over at Bonnie, who had stopped chanting and nodded at her. 'Now.' She began chanting again, this time louder.

Flick grabbed Markus's hand and looked up at him. 'I remember her.' She whispered quickly.

'Salette' Markus answered.

'I hope you all remember me.' Salette hissed. 'I told you long ago that if you ever harmed him… I'd kill you all…' She looked over at Bonnie than back at the ten vampires she was about to end. 'I wasn't lying.'

Flick knew this was about to get messy and with that very thought in her head, the window around them all shattered, letting the light burn through. The group scattered, searching for the nearest darkness.

Salette was quick, she sped towards Damon. Elena slid past Bonnie and started dousing the vampires in vervain, covering a few of them. She managed to hit one of the biggest vampires and two of the women. The last bit she had, she aimed at the red head. As she tossed it towards her, a large male vampire with dark hair threw himself in front of her. The vervain hit him his face and arm, knocking him to his knees.

Stefan jumped on top of one of the female vampires, driving his stake through her heart.

'Dannie!' A female vampire hissed as she watched her friend die. She lunged on Stefan not bothering about the sun burning her skin, knocking the bag of stakes from his shoulder. They fell to the floor, each one rolling around the room. Stefan pushed her to the ground and jammed his knee into her throat. He nailed the stake to her heart, turning her skin turned a pale shade of blue.

Letting one of her arms slip under his knees and the other under his neck Salette lifted Damon from the ground and turned for the door, only to have one of the vampires slam into her, knocking Damon from her arms. Salette found her feet and looked up. An angry female vampire stared back at her, teeth showing in a dark snarl. She was holding one of the stakes Stefan had dropped.

Salette turned to the others. 'Bonnie, Elena, Get out now!' Her eyes were dark and extremely serious.

'What about Damon?!' Elena called.

'Don't worry about him, just go!' She wouldn't let anything happen to him but she had to get everyone out.

Elena nodded at Stefan before she ran from the house. She had no more vervain and headed to the car. Bonnie stood strong.

'I'm not leaving. I'll hold the protection spell for as long as I can.' She turned out the door and nodded at Caroline, who took off, taking Elena with her.

Salette checked Damon, who had landed in a pool of light. She was sure he'd be safe enough and turned back to the vampire who was lunging at her. Before she reached her though another of the vampires threw themselves on top of her, knocking her down.

Salette watched in shock as the other vampire wrestled her.

'What are you doing?!' The dark haired vampire hissed.

'Stop Kala!' The red headed vampire spat back.

'What are you talking about?'

'It's over! We never should have taken him! I never should have _let _you take him! This has been wrong from the start and I won't do it anymore!'

'You don't have too! I'll so it myself!'

'I won't let you do it. It's my fault you are who you are and I won't let you hurt anymore else.'

'You can't stop me Flick!' Kala pounces on her, holding a stake to her chest. 'I should have done this decades ago!' She hissed.

Flick knocked the stake from Kala's hand and jumps to her feet. 'I'm sorry Kala, I should never have turned you…' She jumped on top of her, Knocking Kala to the ground and before she knew it, Kala's skin was turning a pale blue. Flick let go of the stake she had lunged into her sisters chest.

Damon opened his eyes. He noticed the commotion around him and wondered if he was dreaming. He soon realized he wasn't. Looking up he noticed Salette crouching close to him, her eyes were fixated on Flick. 'Salette…' Damon chocked. She looked over at him quickly with wide eyes. He had never been so happy to see her. Her beautiful features made him dizzy but he had to snap out of it. 'Don't…' he coughed a bit. She was still staring at him, waiting for him to finish what he was saying. 'Don't kill the red head… or her boyfriend.'

Confusion covered her faced but she knew he must have a reason for that request. She nodded and watched as the red head staked the other vampire. Her eyes moved to another of the vampires. He was also fighting his own people. She raised her eyebrow. What the hell was going on?!

Stefan fought with another of the vampires. Throwing him into the sun, he forced him there while the vampire's skin was searing. When he began to weaken, Stefan shoved a stake into his chest, finishing him off. He pulled himself to his feet and felt the force of a fist slamming into his jaw. Stefan fell to the floor.

'You just killed Luke!' The large vampire growled. 'He was my best friend!' He kicked Stefan in the side repeatedly before a large, dark haired vampire grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his head into the wall.

'That's enough Ricky!'

The vampire snarled, shaking his head. 'What's your problem Markus? You with them or something?!' He looked over at Flick who was fighting with Kala then back at Markus. He scoffed. 'I guess you are.' He grabbed Markus by the hair and savagely bit into his throat.

While the two vampires fought it out, Stefan got to his feet and another two of the vampires tried to gang up on him. Stefan hid in the light, while the two male vampires stood back.

Salette joined the fight after flick killed Kala. She grabbed the last female vampire remaining from behind and snapped her neck before driving a stake into her heart. She then looked around, noticing the two male vampires fighting and Stefan taking on another two vampires at once. She leapt onto one of them, wrapping her legs around his neck and throwing him to the ground.

Stefan took on the other, rolling on the ground and fighting for control. Finally Stefan prevailed, pushing the stake through his heart.

The other vampire looked over at Stefan as he staked his friend. 'Carlyle!'

Salette took advantage of his distraction by shoving a stake through his chest.

Ricky pinned Markus to the ground, biting into the flesh just under his jaw. He sucked the blood from his veins, weakening Markus a little before he was kicked off. Markus attacked Ricky, throwing his whole weight into him and knocking them both onto the ground. The sun shining around them burnt them from time to time but neither one of them noticed as they fought hard against each other. Ricky grabbed one of the stakes from the ground and drove it through Markus's arm. Causing him to bellow in pain. He ripped the stake from his own arm and dived at Ricky, colliding with him and sending them both tumbling to the floor. Markus held the stake to Ricky's chest, while Ricky tried to hold it back. Markus felt Ricky slip and in a single moment the stake went through his body and pierced his heart.

Markus fell to the floor groaning. Ricky had almost drained him dry, making the pain in his arm amplify. All of his energy was gone for the moment, he could only pray Salette and her friends didn't turn on him next.

Salette knelt by Damon's side. 'Why don't you want us to kill them?'

Damon reached out for her, trying to touch her face, so Salette moved closer, taking his hand in hers. He swallowed weakly. 'They were gonna help me… They did help me…' His voice was weak and labored but Salette understood. She stood up and watched as Flick ran to her boyfriend's side. Stefan looked over at them, then back at Salette. She nodded at him and raised her hand to stop and he relaxed.

Bonnie sighed and walked over to Stefan sheepishly. 'Are we good?'

He nodded at her.

Salette knelt back down taking Damon's head gently in her hands. His body lay limp on the ground, but his hand moved towards her, reaching out to touch her skin. 'I've been looking everywhere for you…' She whispered.

He smiled back weakly. 'I knew you'd come for me.'

Stefan walked over to see his brother, kneeling down he sighed. 'You have no idea…' His voice crept away. He didn't even know how to finish his own sentence.

Damon forced a smile. 'Right back at ya.'

Flick sobbed from across the room which got Damon's attention. He lifted his head up and looked over. 'Are they alright?'

Salette looked over. 'I think the man is hurt…' She trailed off. Looking back at Damon she raised an eyebrow. 'They helped you?'

'Tonight, they were gonna break me out… But you showed up. They were the only ones keeping me alive. She helped make me more comfortable all the time.'

Salette nodded and headed over to the pair. Flick looked up, guarding her boyfriend defensively. Salette put her hands up, showing them she meant neither of them harm and Flick let her come close. 'Ricky bit him, sucked him dry.' She frowned. 'He's in a lot of pain…'

Salette looked down at the vampire laying on the ground. A gaping hole in his arm led her to believe he had been staked. 'Bonnie…' She called.

Bonnie walked over slowly and cautiously. 'What's wrong?'

'Do you know any healing spells?' Salette asked quickly.

'One, but I don't understand…'

'Damon wants us to help him. Please.'

Bonnie frowned but decided to help anyway. She put her hands on Markus's arm and chanted under her breath. Before anyone knew it, she had almost fully healed him. 'That's the best I can do.'

'That's enough, he can heal much quicker with that. Thank you.' Flick answered. She helped Markus up and they both walked towards Damon, Avoiding the light from the windows, though it was getting very dim now.

Damon gave Flick a smirk. 'They were too quick for you…' He joked with a weak chuckle.

Flick smiled. 'By a few hours, how inconvenient.' She chuckled back. 'It's good though, things worked out… And were both glad you're safe.' She looked over at the body of her sister and sighed. 'Everything that was done was necessary.'

Damon nodded. 'Thank you…'

'I will never make the same mistake again. I am forever in your debt.'

Stefan nodded at them and with one hand under his neck and the other under his knees Stefan picked Damon up off the ground and headed out the door.

Salette stayed behind to speak with the two. 'Thank you for taking care of him. If he can forgive you, so can I.'

Flick clutched Markus' hand in hers and smiled at Salette. 'Thank you. We will leave when the sun falls and torch the place before we go. But if ever you need us, we will come.'

Salette nodded with a small smile and headed out the door to meet Stefan.

Damon gripped Stefan's shirt in his hand. 'I was afraid you wouldn't come…'

'I admit I wasn't sure if you had run off or if something had happened…' Stefan started. 'But the moment Salette showed up and told us something must have happened… there was nothing that could stop me from coming to get you.'

Damon smirked. 'You can't live without me.'

Stefan smirked back. 'Apparently not. You're like a fungus, can't get rid of you.'

'Lovely.'

Stefan chuckled.

**What did you all think? Next chapter I hope will be more relationship building between Salette and Damon and hopefully some brotherly love between the Salvatore boys before I wrap up the story. :) Let me know if you wanna see anything in particular happen and I might just put it in. :)**

**Don't forget to review so I know you're all still reading. :P**


	8. Time To Heal

**Hey guys! Another chapter. :):) I tried to put a few of your suggestions in there too. Sorry about the wait, I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review. :):)**

Damon lay in his bed with his eyes closed, the bite marks were healing, but the Alcovine in his system hadn't worn off yet, and his body was still weak. He sighed deeply, but remained still. The moment he could move again, he was going for a long walk. It has been too long since he last went for a walk. Too long since he was able to stand at all. He opened his eyes to the sound of someone coming towards him.

Stefen smiled as he approached his brother. 'How you feeling?' He asked carefully.

'Wish this crap would leave my system already.' Damon answered.

'Salette said it would take a few weeks for it to fully wear off, then you can properly heal.' Stefan sat down beside him and touched his arm. Damon flinched away suddenly. 'Sorry…' Stefan moved his hand away.

'No…' Damn cleared his throat. 'It's okay, I'm just…' He hesitated, not sure how to word what he wanted to say.

'It's alright Damon, I understand.' Stefan insisted.

'I keep thinking back, and I can't get it out of my mind. The things they did…' He looked away from Stefan, not wanting to look at him as he spoke. 'I keep feeling it and it hurt every time…'

Stefan watched his once strong and independent brother break down into something he had never seen from him before. A year ago Damon would never have opened up like this to him, but he was glad he could have something like this with him again, it had been far too long since he could be there for his brother. 'I'm always here for you Damon.' Stefan spoke. 'Any time of the day or night, you don't have to feel like there's no one who will listen or there's no one who cares because I do.'

'Yeah, yeah Dr Phil. I got ya.' Damon answered sarcastically with a half-smile.

'I'm serious.' Stefan answered, lightly chuckling. 'Any time. Day or night.'

'Thanks.' Damon answered seriously. 'You're a good brother.' He twitched to his side a bit, showing signs of pain which made Stefan frown.

'I'll go get you some food, it'll help.' He stood up and turned to leave but Damon grabbed him lightly by the arm. 'You okay?'

'You really are a good brother you know, you've had to put up with a lot from me and I just wanted you to know…'

'Thanks Damon, I'm just glad we're talking again.' He smiled and headed for the door. Salette met him there.

'How is he?' She asked quietly.

'He's good, I think.' Stefan answered. 'I'm gonna get him some blood, go talk to him.' He smiled, and continued out of the room.

'Knock, knock' Salette smiled at Damon.

'Why, hello there. Damon answered.

Salette moved towards him, sitting by his side she grinned at him. 'You look a lot better.'

'I feel better, unfortunately not enough to walk or do anything.' He sighed.

'It'll happen in time, you gotta be patient.'

'I'm just glad I can actually rest. I don't have to worry about how I'll be woken up for once.'

'You can sleep easy, Stefan and I are always around. You're not alone in this house.'

'I can't wait to get out of this bed. I wanna go out, have fun and try and be normal again. Well, as normal as a vampire can be.' His voice was sarcastic again.

'I'd never consider you normal Damon, in the nicest possible way.'

'I missed our phone calls.'

'I missed your voice.'

'I think I just missed you in general.' He smirked.

Salette chucked but her smile faded.

'What's wrong?'

'I should have known something was wrong the moment you didn't pick up your phone.'

'Don't do that Salette.'

'I did know. I knew it wasn't like you to miss a call and not call back. I should have acted quicker but I didn't because I didn't want to admit you were in trouble. I should have come sooner.'

'It doesn't matter anymore, because you're here now and so am I. If it weren't for you, that scenario could have gone a completely different way and I might not be here right now.' He sighed. 'I missed you, but I thought about you all the time. I always knew you would come, I never doubted that.'

Salette put her hand on Damon's hand softly. He didn't flinch, but he tensed slightly.

'I'd never hurt you Damon.' She smiled at him weakly.

'I know…' He answered.

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think in a review. Is there anything you guys wanna see? I hope you all liked this chapter. :D**


End file.
